


It's What's Underneath

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who knew the two men would of course say it was Sherlock who was the curious one. However, once in a while, John would begin to wonder about something.  The rating is for safety. This becomes Johnlock people! You have been warned!  ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What's Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

Everyone who knew the two men would of course say it was Sherlock who was the curious one. And, ninety-eight percent of the time, they would be correct. A stranger who stayed in the same room with him for one minute would agree.

 

However, once in a while, John would begin to wonder about something. For instance, the other day he looked at Sherlock and had a brand new thought enter his head. Out of that came a question he could not answer so he began to ponder and then he starting watching.

 

Granted what he was wondering about couldn’t be easily answered considering the normal running of things but John, while not as intelligent as Sherlock Holmes, was far from stupid. He took advantage of situations whenever possible. Making certain he was in the room when items could suddenly find themselves in need of being picked up, walking innocently past the bathroom at just the right time, even going so far as to enter a certain bedroom with important news that simply could not wait for a knock.

 

Despite his best efforts, his question remained unanswered and the former army doctor was beginning to believe it would remain so.

 

However, one unassuming afternoon, while John was reading the daily paper and his flatmate took a shower, Sherlock suddenly appeared in the living room without a stitch of clothing on.

The genius stopped in front of his friend with a sly grin on his face and leaned down.

 

“Nothing, John,” he whispered, into an ear red with blushing. “Under my clothing I wear neither boxers nor briefs.”

 

John gulped as Sherlock pulled away and began to walk towards his bedroom. The detective crocked his finger and smiled before disappearing from view.

 

John took a moment to close his gaping mouth before he also left the room to follow in Sherlock’s footsteps once more.


End file.
